


Cheyenne's Family Tree in Details

by DisneyPrincessXX



Series: Mahealani Quadruplets [3]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All characters mentioned, Female Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other, are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyPrincessXX/pseuds/DisneyPrincessXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a more detailed family tree than what I posted. This just explains all of Cheyenne's cousins and who their parents are and what they are and who they get the gene from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hale Families

Talia Hale – Peter's sister. Werewolf. Status: Undetermined. Alive.  
David Hale – Talia's Husband. Werewolf. Status: Undetermined. Alive.  
Kids  
-Laura Hale. 26 years old. Werewolf. Status: Alpha. Alive.  
-Derek Hale. 24 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.  
-Cora Hale. 18 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.  
Talia and her husband's statues are undetermined because they didn't have a pack for the last 6 years since the fire and so far we don't know if they are apart of the Hale pack again.  
Michael Hale – Peter's brother. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.  
Marie Hale – Michael's Wife. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.  
Kids  
-Luke Hale. 25 years old. Human. Alive.  
   -Married to Caroline Hale. 24 years old. Human. Alive.  
     -Leila Hale. 2 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.  
-Liam Hale. 23 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.  
-Sophia Hale. 20 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.  
-Danielle Hale. 19 years old. Human. Alive.  
Michael and his family are all apart of Luke's father-in-laws pack, The Reed pack. Hence the reason they are betas and so is Luke's daughter.


	2. Winchester Family

John Winchester – Kelly's half-brother. Human. Dead.  
Kids  
-Dean Winchester. 26 years old. Human. Alive.  
-Sam Winchester. 24 years old. Human. Alive.


	3. Mahealani Family

Elena Mahealani – Kelly's sister. Witch. Alive.  
Max Mahealani – Elena's Husband. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive  
Kids  
-Aaron Mahealani. 18 years old. Older twin brother to Danny Mahealani. Weretiger. Status: Beta. Alive.  
-Danny Mahealani. 18 years old. Younger twin brother to Aaron Mahealani. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.  
The whole family belongs to the Hale pack.


	4. Stilinski Family

Claudia Stilinski – Kelly's sister. Witch. Dead.  
John Stilinski – Claudia's Husband. Human. Alive.  
Kids  
-Breana “Stiles” Stilinski. 18 years old. Witch. Alive. Belongs to the Hale pack.


	5. Carver Family

Kai Carver - Kelly's brother. Warlock. Dead

Bonnie Carver – Kai's Wife. Werewolf. Alive. Status: Alpha

Kids

-Kellan Carver. 28 years old. Shapeshifter. Status: Beta. Alive. Now belongs to Cheyenne's pack.

  -Married to Cassie Donovan. 28 years old. Human. Dead.

    -Father to Tory Carver. 8 years old. Shapeshifter. Status: Beta. Alive. Now belongs to Cheyenne's pack.

-Rose Donovan. 26 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive

  -Married to Nahoa Donovan. 27 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive

    -Kacie Donovan. 4 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.

-Sweety Carver soon-to-be Spencer. Witch. Alive. Now belongs to Cheyenne's pack.

-Engaged to Nainoa Spencer. Siren. Alive. Now belongs to Cheyenne's pack.

-Alex Carver. 20 years old. Warlock. Alive.

-Ian Carver. 20 years old. Warlock. Alive.

-Paige Carver. 19 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.

-Jonah Carver. 17 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.

The pack is called The Carver pack.


	6. Carson Family

Linda Carson - Kelly's sister. Witch. Alive.

James Carson – Linda's Husband. Warlock. Alive.

Kids

-Cece Carson. 19 years old. Witch. Alive.

-Paul Carson. 15 years old. Human. Alive.

-Carly Carson. 13 years old. Human. Alive.

They don't belong to a pack.


	7. Carver Family Pt. 2

Tyler Carver - Kelly's brother. Warlock. Alive.

Davina Carver - Tyler's Wife. Weretiger. Status: Beta. Alive.

Kids

-Matt Carver. 22 years old. Weretiger. Status: Beta. Alive.

-Rebekah Carver. 21 years old. Human. Alive.

-Jeremy Carver. 15 years old. Weretiger. Status: Beta. Alive.

Belongs to The Carver pack with Kai's family.


	8. Gilbert Family

Crystal Gilbert - Kelly's sister. Witch. Alive.

Dylan Gilbert - Crystal's Husband. Weretiger. Status: Beta. Alive.

Kids

-Katherine Mikaelson. 20 years old. Shapeshifter. Status: Beta. Alive.

  -Married to Elijah Mikaelson. 21 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.

    - Nadia Mikaelson. 1 year old. Supernatural Creature: Too young to know. Status: Beta. Alive.

-Alana Gilbert. 16 years old. Weretiger. Status: Beta. Alive.

They all belong to The Mikaelson Pack.


	9. Salvatore Family

Taylor Carver - Kelly's sister. Witch. Alive.

Jack Salvatore – Taylor's Husband. Werewolf. Dead.

Kids

-Lia Dallas. 24 years old. Human. Alive

  -Married to Kol Dallas. 25 years old. Werewolf. Status: Alpha. Alive.

    -Hayley Dallas. 5 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.

-David Salvatore. 20 years old. Warlock. Alive

-Alice Salvatore. 18 years old. Werewolf. Status: Beta. Alive.

They all belong to The Dallas Pack.


End file.
